


All Our Old Shows

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Morality decided to get all the sides together and relieve a few childhood memories, by watching all the shows they used to love as kids!





	All Our Old Shows

“Why are we doing this again?” Anxiety’s voice rang out in the common room, filled with mild irritation.

“Because” Morality replied cheerfully, “Isn’t it fun to relive the fun times of your childhood? Watching these shows brings back all kinds of memories.”

Morality had dragged the rest of the sides into the common room, for what he felt was a well deserved break. They had all been working hard lately, and what better way to relax, than to watch all the TV shows they loved as kids?

“Why would I want to relive childhood?” Anxiety complained, “Middle school was a nightmare, I’d much rather forget it. And anything we watched in elementary is bound to be boring and childish.”

“While that was a rather emotionally charged statement,” Logic cut in, “Anxiety does have somewhat of a point. While we did enjoy these shows previously, that was when we were at a less sophisticated level of thinking. I can’t imagine we’d find them to be very stimulating now.”

“You’re missing the point,” Morality said, determined to get the others on board. “We don’t need to be stimulated or anything like that. Tonight’s all about relaxing, not having to think too hard, and just feel like a kid again.”

“Well I think this sounds like a great idea” Prince boomed out. “Those year were the best. It was a time of imagination and adventure. I remember entering Daydream Mode almost every day. Why did we ever stop living like that?”

“Mostly because you kept doing it when Thomas had homework, and if you’d kept it up, he would have failed math.” Anxiety pointed out. He had flopped down on the couch, apparently resigned to the binge-watching.

“Yes, that was extremely irritating,” Logic agreed. “But regardless of your past habits, I suppose it is logical to take some time to rest. We don’t want to burn out after all. What are we watching first?”

That last question was directed at Morality. He shrugged.

“I don’t really know,“ he explained. “I just manipulated the mindscape enough that the TV will show us shows from when we were younger, but I left it up to chance which ones will come up. It’s more fun that way.”

“And if we hate the show?” Anxiety asked.

“Well, then we just change the channel, silly.” Morality grinned and sat down on the couch between Logic and Anxiety. “Now let’s start.”

The first show was PowerPuff Girls much to Prince’s excitement.

“I loved this show,” he proclaimed. “It gave me some great ideas for quests. Perhaps I should revisit some of them? Oh, and of course, Blossom just reminds me so much myself.”

“Who do you think the rest of us would be?” Morality asked intrigued.

“Well Doom and Gloom over there is obviously Buttercup,” Prince stated confidently.

“Do not involve me in this,” Anxiety said flatly.

Prince continued on as if Anxiety hadn’t said anything. “And for your Morality, you seem like the Bubbles type.”

“I love Bubbles!” Morality grinned. “But wait, who would Logic be?”

Prince and Morality looked over to study Logic, who only raised an eyebrow at them.

“He can be the Professor,” Prince decided. “They’re both brainy, scientist types.”

“I wouldn’t really consider the Profess much of a scientist.” Logic said dryly. “After all the entire premise of the show is based on his poor lab safety skills. Well, that and a ridiculous nursery rhyme about what constitutes human beings. I can assure you that what humans are really made of is-“

“Stop.” Prince commanded. “We don’t need to hear it, just watch the show.”

Logic frowned at that, so Morality hastily cut in. “It’s not that it isn’t interesting,” he insisted, “It’s just that the point of this was not to think. So maybe just sit back and enjoy it, silliness and all, ok?”

Logic sighed, but then nodded, sinking back into the couch cushion. They watched a few more episodes of PowerPuff Girls before Morality decided to change the channel. He wanted to revisit as many shows as possible, and he’d only be able to keep the other on the couches for so long. Anxiety was already asking when he could leave.

“Seriously,” he said, from where he had now draped himself over the back of the couch. “I’ve watched TV with you now. I’ve relived childhood. Can I go now?”

“Aww, just give it a few more shows, kiddo?” Morality begged, looking at Anxiety plaintively.

Anxiety gave a long-suffering sigh. “Fine,” he muttered.

Morality beamed at him, and changed the channel. It turned to.. the Teletubbies?

Prince was staring at the TV in mild horror, Logic with confusion, and Anxiety fell off the couch.

“NO!” Anxiety said, “I’m not doing this, no. Turn it off. Turn it off!”

“It, ah, it can’t be that bad,” Morality said weakly.

“No, I think it can be,” Prince said, “This is one show we don’t need to rewatch.”

“They do seem much more disconcerting now then they did when we were children,” Logic added.

“Exaclty,” Anxiety said, having emerged from behind the couch to snatch the remote from Morality’s hand. “This time, I’m changing the channel, maybe we’ll get something good this time.”

Batman: The Animated Series flickered to life on TV.

“There,” Anxiety said, settling back on the couch. “Finally something decent.”

“Not a bad choice, Hot Topic,” Prince said thoughtfully. “For once we have similar taste. While it’s not Disney, there’s nothing like a good superhero story. And I’m not surprised that you like Batman. The two of you go well together, all dark and brooding.”

“Just shut up and watch the show,” Anxiety grumbled, tugging his hood up and over his face, his cheeks slightly red.

Just as Batman made a particularly daring leap, Logic spoke up again.

“You know there’s no way he would be able to do that,” he said. “The physics alone make it impossible.”

“It’s superheroes,” Anxiety replied, “As a general rule, they tend to throw physics out the window.”

“Well, yes, but normally that’s due to various improbable superpowers. But Batman is supposed to be entirely human. As such, he should be adhering to the laws of physics.”

“You know I bet I could do that,” Prince cut in, staring at the TV thoughtfully.

Logic looked at him in askance. “Haven’t you been listening to anything I’ve been saying. The physics alone make it-“

“No, no” Anxiety cut him off. “Let him do this, I want to see Epic Fail fall on his face.”

“Oh, really, you think so? Well, I will certainly show you,” Prince said, rising from seat.

“How about we just finish watching the show, kiddos,” Morality said, knowing all too well what would happen if he let them continue. “And, Roman, if you really want to, maybe after you can try out some Batman moves. So long as you have some safety precautions, like mattresses, maybe some pillow armor.”

“Fine,” Anxiety and Prince muttered, both sitting back down on the couch. They continued to watch a few more episodes, but Morality could see that Prince was getting antsy, and on the verge of leaping into Daydream Mode.

Eager to prevent any death-defying stunts, Morality decided to change the channel before Batman gave him any more ideas.

“Pokemon!” he squealed in delight. “You guys it’s Pokemon!”

“Yes, we can see that,” Logic deadpanned, but Morality could tell he was pleased by the small smile tugging on his lips.

As the theme song began, Morality prepared himself. “I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was,” he sang out, motioning for the others to join in.

Prince was quick to jump at the opportunity, joining him on the very next line.

“To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.”

Morality was all but bouncing now as he and Prince harmonized. Next him Anxiety was rolling his eye, and Logic only looked bemused, but Morality was quick to nudge them, begging them to sing along with his eyes.

Logan shook his head in exasperation, but still came in on the line, “Each Pokemon to understand the power that’s inside.” His voice was a little more halting and unsure than the other sides, but he didn’t stop singing.

Now Anxiety was the only one still silent, with the other three now staring at him expectantly. He stared resolutely at a wall, refusing to get drawn in, but he understated the determination of the others. Prince leapt off his seat, standing directly in front of Anxiety, impossible to ignore, as he leaned in, getting right in Anxiety’s face. Morality was now shaking Anxiety’s shoulder, and even Logic had leaned over to stare at him pointedly.

In the face of such an assault, Anxiety’s resolve cracked. Sounding extremely put upon, he sang, “Oh, you’re my best friend, in a world we must defend.”

The sides kept singing, their voices weaving in and out of each other as they sang the song from their childhood. And despite any initial reservations, they all seemed happy to do so. Even Anxiety had stopped looking so grumpy, and had a small smirk on his face.

As the last “Pokemon!” rang out through the common room, Morality could feel himself grinning widely. He knew this would be a great idea!

Bonus:

“You know, Anxiety, despite being an emo nightmare, your voice really isn’t that bad. Not as magnificent as mine, of course, but I really should get you to sing more often. It may help improve that dark demeanor of yours.”

A pillow flew out and smacked Prince in the face.

“Shut it!”


End file.
